Tom's Fun at the office
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: just what the title says
1. Tom's Fun at the Office

Tom Scavo was horny. Still. He'd jerked off twice already today, once that morning in the shower and again in the bathroom at the office into his leopard print thong. He still had it from when Lynette wanted to spice things up and now he loved to spice them up. But she loved to not put out now which was really fucking with him and his dick. And with his new love of new things, it seemed he was horny all the time. Hence why he was in the bathroom stall again, hand pumping his 7 ½ incher, other hand teasing his uncovered nipples.

He could just imagine himself now, the sight anyone would see if they were to walk in and take a peek. His black shoes and black socks were covered by his pants, which lay rumpled around his ankles. His white button-up was ripped open, providing a perfect view of his lightly fuzzed abs and chest and his hard nipples. His thong was stretched between his knees, ready to be pulled up at a moment's notice, his head thrown back as he tried not to moan in ecstasy.

As he neared his orgasm for the third time another image jumped into his mind, a new fantasy. Mike Delfino walking in on him doing this right now, standing there as he pumped himself, just watching. With that image in mind Tom blew his load once again into his thong, pulled it up, and went about the rest of his day with his cum pressed against his half-hard dick, thinking about the gorgeous hunk next door.


	2. Tom's Fun At Mike's

Tom's ride home was long and annoying. Traffic was horrible, and on every street he seemed to see his neighbor Mike in the yards, cutting the grass, clipping bushes, shirtless, sweaty, and sexy as can be. By the time he pulled onto Wisteria Lane his cock was raging in his underwear, straining to be free as his hand slowly worked it through his slacks. As he passed Carlos' house he saw Bree's cute son Andrew being led inside and pushed to his knees before the door closed.

_Interesting,_ he thought. "I'm going to have to see what's going on there sometime."

He parked his car in his driveway and was rolling up the window when he was suddenly greeted by the presence of Mike. The real Mike. Standing by his car, looking in with a smile that gleamed and sex just radiating from him.

"Oh, um, hi Mike," Tom managed to stutter out as he covered his cock, hoping to god that Mike wouldn't notice.

"Hey bud. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over. There's a game on tonight and I've really been missing guy time," Mike invited as he glanced around, seeing the lump that Tom tried to cover. _God, he's so fucking hot. I'd love to get his mouth around my cock, make him a nice little cockwhore._

Tom automatically responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!" and happily watched as Mike turned and walked away, loving the view of the man's ass in his tight jeans.

"Be over around 7:30," Mike called after he bent over, giving Tom a view of his gorgeous ass as his shirt rode up. With that, Tom went inside to greet his children and wife, enjoy dinner, and think about Mike. When 7:00 finally rolled around, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to head straight over to Mike's. He rang the doorbell and knocked for a good 5 minutes before deciding to just let himself in.

The interior of the house was very similar, structurally, to that of his own home, yet the decor was very different. Instead of kids' toys, crowded furniture, and the touches of Lynette, there was an average looking living room, dirty dishes, worn clothes everywhere, the touch of a man everywhere, not of children. Tom inhaled and smiled. It even smelled like a man. Not bad, but musky, like sweat and aftershave. He stood in the doorway for a second before realizing that the shower was running. He was almost back out the door when he realized something else; the shower was running. That meant two things; 1) that Mike was busy and Tom could snoop through his place, and 2) naked Mike.

His cock twitched in his pants and he shut the door, accepting what he was going to do. Slowly he crept upstairs to where he knew Mike's room was, passing the bathroom as he did so. From within, he heard the sound of water smacking skin and he could hear a low sound, moans, mixed with tiny gasps. His cock leapt to attention as he listened to Mike jerking off in the shower. He could barely hear the sound of Mike's testicles slapping against himself as he worked his dick and Tom loved the noises he heard. His hand crept inside of his trousers, having not changed from work, and began to rub against his cloth-covered cock. He slowly began working the tip of it with his thumb as his hand stroked him into moaning very quietly. He continued stroking himself, listening to Mike, for a few more minutes before continuing to Mike's bedroom.

He pushed the door open and was pleasantly surprised what he saw; a man's room. It smelled, not badly, but of man, of sweat, of cologne, of Mike. He looked around and noticed that the room was covered, absolutely covered, in Mike's clothes. His bed had a pair of running shorts and a beater hanging off, a chair in the corner had a red button-up, the dresser was open with clothes hanging off the drawers, and the floor was cluttered with socks and magazines. Tom reached down for a magazine and picked one up, along with a pair of tighty whities, apparently Mike's favorite underwear since it was absolutely everywhere in the room. He sat on Mike's bed and fished aching hardon out of his zipper, slowly pumping it as he played with Mike's briefs, inhaling the scent of the man, admiring how perfectly they must hug his ass, and staring at how stretched the front was to fit Mike's obviously admirable cock.

He stroked himself, feeling his dick ache at his touch as he played with it, before finally opening the magazine. What was inside surprised him. On the cover it looked like a typical men's health magazine or something, but inside, a mature hunk with a nice chest lay spread eagle on a bed with a dildo sliding into his hole. The pure look of bliss on his face had Tom intrigued, wishing he knew how it felt. Anal on himself was one of the few things he hadn't gotten to experiment with yet. His hole was still a tight virgin cherry and he was ready to change that.

Tom was so caught up in what he was doing, jerking his shaved 7 inches with Mike's briefs in his hand, wrapped around his cock, that he didn't notice the shower had stopped running. He was close to orgasming, so close that he was emitting high pitched moans, so close he could feel his balls rising up closer to his body, so close that his eyes were closed tight and he was begging for release, so close that as soon as Mike walked in wearing nothing but a towel and whispered "Well, Tom, I guess someone was excited to come over" that at the sound of Mike's sultry voice he shot his load, filling Mike's underwear with his largest load of the day.


	3. Tom's Fun As a Submissive Man

"Mike, uh, Mike, hi, I um," Tom stuttered as he tried to stuff his slowly deflating cock back into his pants while Mike watched his friend. He had just beat off in the shower, pounding away at his dick while waiting for Tom to come over because he knew if he didn't he'd be hard the entire night. So, he had jumped in the shower, soaped up, and rubbed one out. And now, here he was, standing in a towel watching as his best friend finished jerking off into his own underwear, thinking about HIM, pleasuring himself to the thought of Mike. Here he stood as Tom tried to talk his way out of it, stuttering nervously.

"Tom, it's okay," Mike began as Tom kept babbling. "Tom. TOM!" He barked the man's name finally causing him to shut up and sit there with his mouth open looking dumbfounded. "Tom, it's okay. Look at me," he said, trying to get the man's attention. Tom finally looked up, the worry and fear and shame plain in his eyes. "Tom, that was probably THE hottest thing I've ever seen and you need to wipe that look off your face before I do. That was hot, and I mean damn, man, I never thought I'd ever get to see that. That was...erotic." Mike finished with the biggest smile on his face as Tom still struggled to put himself away.

"Tommy, man, don't even bother. I have plans for that tool of yours. I mean, let's face facts, this is kind of a reason I invited you over." Tom smiled at this and finally noticed what Mike was wearing.

"You're naked. Like, really naked," Tom babbled out as he watched a particular water droplet travel it's path down his neck, right down the middle of Mike's chest, sliding down the creases of his abs, past his belly button, and down into the towel. Tom licked his lips at the prospect of what was hidden beneath that towel, already dreaming of all of the things he and Mike could do together. Mike saw the expression on Tom's face, could almost see the images Tom was creating in his mind, and very slowly undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

Tom gasped as he saw the true size of the tool that Mike was packing. It was semi-hard and already looked past 8 inches and was almost as thick as his wrist. It was surrounded by dark brown, very well trimmed pubes that somehow made it look even bigger than it probably was. Tom's mouth salivated and his cock, which had already came 4 times in that day, leapt to attention at the sexy sight before his eyes.

Mike walked over, his dick swinging, his eyes sparkling, and placed a hand against Tom's cheek. "Go ahead," he whispered.

Tom needed no further encouragement and began to lower his lips to the hardening member, preparing himself, he allowed the head of the dick to enter into his mouth, past his lips. He couldn't describe the taste, he just knew it felt right and he liked it. He slowly swirled his tongue around it entirely, almost bringing Mike to his knees in a gasp of Tom's name. His hand went to Tom's shoulder to steady himself as the man slowly took to his first cock, learning what felt right and allowing more and more into his mouth. Slowly, Mike began to massage Tom's shoulder, his hand moving up until it rested in his hair and he could guide the inexperienced man.

"Oh my god, Tom, your lips are so...I mean. umph, damn," Mike muttered as his hand pushed Tom further down his lengthy cock. Tom sputtered and gasped as Mike began forcing too much in, not ready to handle it all. He quickly forced himself off of the hard cock and looked up at Mike.

"Please, can you?" He began, the question alive in his eyes. Mike obeyed and slowly began to undress Tom, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off to reveal his smooth chest. He then pulled the mans pants down, one swift move, freeing him from them. Mike's eyes roamed up the thick thighs and rested on the spotted, cum-stained thong.

"I lied. I think that's the hottest thing I've seen," he said as he lowered himself and began to rub his face, his mouth, his tongue, against the cloth covered crotch. He inhaled the semi-stale scent of cum, the smell of Tom's bodywash, and the detergent from the laundry as he continued to tease Tom. He slowly pulled the thong down, and in one swift move, he swallowed the entirety of Tom's arousal.

"Oh my lord, you are- mmm- so damn talented," Tom hissed as Mike scraped his teeth lightly along the vein in his dick, causing Tom to arch up and fall backwards onto the bed.

Mike backed off and enjoyed the new sight of Tom, in a thong, spread across his bed. He slowly pulled the underwear off entirely, brought it to his face and inhaled once, before putting them down beside him. He then nudged the man's legs apart and lowered himself until he was eye level with Tom's virgin ass. He slowly pulled the cheeks apart and licked his way up the thigh, across the crease of Tom's bubblebutt, and began to rim his friend.

At the first lick, Tom practically shouted at the new sensation and then silently promised himself to use this sensitive area so much more from then on. "Mike, don't stop," he begged. "Please, just, yeah, there we go. Eat my ass, babe."

Mike, turned on by being called 'babe' continued with new vigor and forced a finger into Tom, watching as the digit pushed into the ring of muscle and then dragged out of it, stretching the tight entrance. "Give me your hand," he commanded as he reached for it. Sucking in 2 of Tom's fingers, he slowly lowered them to his ass. "Now, open yourself for me. I want to see it.

Tom's breath was ragged and as he hurried to obey Mike he began panting even more furiously. He pushed the two digits roughly into his hole, biting his lip at the bite before resuming with his moaning. He made eye contact with Mike. The man watched Tom, his eyes seeming to beg _Is this okay?_ To answer him, Mike climbed his body, keeping one hand on Tom's wrist to keep him fingering himself, and pressed their lips together.

"Mmm, you taste good, Tommy," Mike teased, licking the man's lips, nibbling his neck, pressing their erections together. He slowly pulled Tom's legs apart once more, pulled the man's hand away from his own hole, and nudged his hardness to the warmth of Tom's ass. He thrust between the two bubblebutt cheeks, pounding his cock between the tight ass before lining himself up with Tom's hole.

"Do it. Please Mike, do it. I need it. Babe, give it to me. Make me yours," he pleaded as Mike slowly began to enter him, his hard length pressing against Tom's ass, nudging him open before popping in. "Oh my god! Mike!" Tom gasped, the solid intrusion filling him and making him moan as the cock slid deeper inside. He cried out in pain as Mike began to slowly thrust in and out of Tom. His hands clutching at Tom's thighs, Mike filled the tight embrace of Tom's virgin ass, claiming it as his alone. His hand came down in a mighty slap, a red mark raising on the creamy pale ass of Tom as he spread his thighs farther apart to allow Mike even deeper.

"Oh god, Mike, yes. Spank me, harder, give it me." Tom begged as he tugged on his nipples, causing them to harden and stretch underneath his fingertips. He groaned once more as Tom's hand came down even harder on the other cheek, causing it to flush bright red.

"Damn, you like that, don't you Tommy?" Mike teased as he pulled out all the way, flipping his neighbor over so that his head was forced into a pillow and his ass raised in the air.

"Mmm, yeah. Yes, yes I do," Tom responded, his cherry red ass being ravaged once again by Mike's large cock.

"Yes, what?" Mike demanded, stopping himself midthrust, half buried inside Tom.

"Yes, sir. Please, Mike, please, don't stop."

"I like that. Keep calling me sir. From now on you will only call me sir unless I give you express permission. That means in front of your kids, your wife, our friends and neighbors, in the bar, movies, wherever we are. Understood?" Mike demanded, a particularly forceful slap to Tom's ass adding to the point he was making.

"Yes, sir. God yes, sir, please. Sir, please, I need you to move. I need it, sir," Tom begged, moving his ass back onto Mike's cock. He was by now well stretched and enjoying every single moment of Mike inside of him, every thrust to that pleasure spot inside him, every sting of pain as he was punished and presented with the joy of being filled.

"Good boy, Tommy. You are a good boy. Good boys get treats like a nice big dick, don't they?" Mike teased in a tone that was halfway between dark and humorous, taunting the newfound submissiveness of Tom.

"Yes, sir. Good boys get good things from very good men. I've been good, right sir?" Tom almost pouted, his upper lip quivering as he craned his neck to look at Mike as he pounded into the man.

"You have been right now, that's why you get a nice treat. You get my nice, big dick up your tight, hot little ass."

"Mmm, it feels so good, sir. I think I'm gonna... I'm getting close. I'm going to cum!" Tom cried out as he forced himself once more back onto Mike's cock, matching his thrusts so that they were maximized, his balls slapping Tom's ass. He came again, almost dry by now after all the loads of the day, only managing to squeeze one thin shot of his cum out of his cock, it hanging there from the end of his dick as he panted and moaned, squeezing around Mike's hardness.

"Mmm, baby, you feel so good. I think I'm gonna fill you up good right now. Let you get your first feel of a nice hot load of cum inside you, just like you used to do to your wife. Except now, you're mine." With these final words Mike came inside Tom, filling him with the load he'd been saving all day, waiting for when he would get the man over, expecting this to have gone much differently. Instead, here he was, Tom willingly begging for his cock as Mike unloaded inside him, cum dripping out of the now very well used hole. "Yeah, that's a good sight, baby. Having you all done up like that and just leaking on my bed. You are my good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I am. I'm your boy," Tom responded, nuzzling his head into Mike's hand as the man began to smooth his hair.

"Good. Now, go home to your wife and family. From now on, you are mine, right?" Mike asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir, I'm yours. Always."

"Good. Here's your ground rules; no sex unless I give you permission, and I mean with ANYONE! No masturbation unless I say. You will come by whenever I ask. You will do exactly as I say whenever I give you an important instruction. And, you will find me at least once a day so that I can kiss you." With that, Mike planted a hard kiss against Tom's lips, sucking onto the man's lower lip until it began to swell up, and sending him on his way wearing his suit, a pair of Mike's briefs stuffed into his pocket while Mike played with his thong.


	4. Tom's Fun With a Surprise Guest

It had been 3 days since Tom had been used by Mike and claimed as the man's bitch. He was already getting used to the title, and the messages, and the claims. He enjoyed the looks Mike threw him when they passed. He loved the texts that Mike sent, telling him how hard he was waiting for his bitch's hole, how he needed Tom's mouth, or how he was going to tie Tom down and just fuck him mercilessly for hours until Lynette called and called, wondering where her husband was. He loved sneaking behind bushes or into Mike's house every day to kiss the man. He had obeyed his orders very well. He hadn't slept with anyone, only jerked off once when Mike allowed it, because Mike had made Tom send pictures.

With a smile, Tom answered his phone as it vibrated next to him.

"See you tonight," Mike commanded as Tom twitched in excitement.

"Lynette, I'm going to watch a game at Mike's tonight. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Fine, Tom. You know, you two are getting all kinds of buddy-buddy. He sees you almost as much as I do."

"What can I say? We hit it off."

"Well, have fun I guess. I'll never understand you men and your sports."

With that, Tom left and walked to Mike's. He knocked politely before entering when commanded.

"Living room," Mike's voice commanded. Tom obeyed and sat down in the living room, waiting to serve his lover.

"What excuse did you give Lynette?" Mike asked from the hallway.

"I said there was a game on."

"How fitting, Tommy. So very, very fitting. I have plans for us tonight, and they do kind of involve sports," Mike said with a smile as he captured Tom's mouth.

"Mmmm what did you have in mind?" Tom asked as he adjusted his hardness.

"First, we're getting you out of those khakis and into this," he said as he held up a simple jockstrap, black in color with golden threading.

"Interesting, Mike. I don't remember seeing that last time I was here."

"That's because it's not mine, Tommy. Naughty boy. Now, are you going to put it on like my good boy?"

"Yes sir!" Without any hesitation Tom forced his pants down, followed by his blue briefs, kicking them from his ankles. He stepped into the jockstrap and pulled it up his thighs, snapping the bands into place around his firm bubble butt as he smiled at Mike.

"Lose the shirt," was all Mike said as he headed upstairs.

Tom threw the shirt behind him as he followed Mike upstairs, hurrying to Mike's bedroom in anticipation of what was to come. His ass was already quivering at the promise of what it would get. As he entered Mike's room, he was surprised by what he saw. There were four strap across the bed, one for each limb. He automatically climbed onto the bed and strapped his ankles in, all while making eye contact with Mike.

Mike leaned over the man, his flannel-clad chest brushing against Tom's bare pecs as he strapped the man's wrists in, forcing him spread open. His arms and legs were stretched wide, opening him to Mike's eyes in a beautiful sight of cream skin and taunt muscles. His tongue worked it's way into Tom's mouth as his hand began brushing against the hot length of his cock, trapped inside the jockstrap. Mike broke the kiss and turned his head, his hands still working on Tom's crotch and ass.

"Get your ass in here, boy," he growled over his shoulder.

Quietly, a pair of feet could be heard entering the room, shuffling across the floor. There was the sound of a chain clinking it's links together with each step. Tom pulled to the side, struggling to get a view of who it was that had entered the room while simultaneously trying to cover himself, hiding under Mike.

"Blindfold," was all Mike said as he stretched a hand out behind him, waiting. Tom barely caught a glimpse of golden skin, tight muscles and smooth legs before a blindfold was forced over his eyes, blocking out his opportunity to see the owner of those legs.

"Start low, work your way up. I'm going to change. If you are above his nipples whenever I return, I will have to punish you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," a voice spoke, faintly, humbly. It was low in tone, like it wasn't his natural speaking tone. Tom's mind began racing as he tried to figure out the possibilities. He didn't know Mike had more men, and really, he had no way of knowing that he would or who they'd be. He shivered as he felt hands massaging the soles of his feet. Their warm brush against his cold feet was enough to have him intrigued. He moaned out his approval as he felt a tongue snake up his thigh, licking at the edge of his jock. He heard the chain jingle again as the body at his feet moved, now pressing more against him. He felt the chest of the boy against his thighs, the legs rising up onto the bed as he rubbed his crotch against Tom's foot. He felt the hardness beneath a pair of underwear, leaking into the fabric and soaking the material and cooling Tom's foot.

Lips pressed against his nipple caused Tom to arch his back, moaning as he threw himself up from the mattress.

"Damn, boy. You're talented," Tom gasped, wishing he could grasp at the guy's hair and make him latch onto his nipples forever.

"Mmm, you have no idea Tom," the voice grunted out. It seemed more natural now. Just a bit higher, a bit more familiar. That sweet voice plus the sensations that he was getting from the boy's mouth and crotch were enough to have him begging.

"Please, take off the blindfold. Please. I want to know who you are. I need to see you. Touch you... I need..."

"Mike wouldn't be happy with that. He'd punish us both. Trust me, his spankings start fun and end fun, sometimes, but the middle of them always hurts.

"I hear an awful lot of talking in there. Don't make me come back to quickly, now," Mike's voice could be heard from down the hall.

Tom grunted his sentiments towards the door as he felt the body above him once again start working on him. Soon he was so hard that his cock was straining against the pouch, pushing it from his skin enough that the warm hands of the man above him could reach inside the gaps and lightly squeeze his balls.

"Damn, boy. You're good, I'll give you that."

"You don't know the half of it," the voice whispered right against his ear before a kiss was planted on him and he felt a tongue travel down his jawline.

"You boys are having fun. Good. Now, Tommy, today we're going to explore a new way your submissiveness can be useful to me," Mike said as he reentered the room.

"Yes, sir," was all Tom replied. A weight pushed the mattress down next to his head and he soon felt it on both sides of him. He quickly realized that Mike was standing on the bed, over his head, with his legs on either side of him. As soon as this realization hit him his nostrils were flooded with the smell of Mike, clean, pure Mike.

"Tongue. Out," he grunted, to which Tom responded. He slowly felt Mike's ass being lowered onto his tongue, the meaty cheeks spread around his mouth to allow his tongue to enter his hole. "Mnph, good boy, Tommy. Time to do your job. If you don't rim my ass good I'm going to spank you so hard you won't sit for a week, fuck you raw while I do it so that your hole hurts, and shove a big toy in you and make you keep it in for hours without touching yourself. So, get busy."

Tom began forcing his tongue as deep inside of Mike's perfect ass as he could get it. He smiled as Mike pulled off of him and slapped him in the face with his beautiful tool, wishing he could taste it before Mike sat down once again on his face, his meaty cheeks squeezing his tongue in deeper and deeper.

He felt the mouth of the man from earlier begin to kiss at his crotch, straining against the jockstrap he'd been asked to wear. The kisses began to get more forceful and soon he felt teeth pressing against his inner thigh and waist, leaving slight marks that he knew would last for a few days. Those lips slowly moved lower and lower until they were nudging into his eager ass, allowing for a tongue to swipe at Tom's tight entrance. At the first lick, Tom moaned as he rimmed Mike, sending light vibrations up the man's body as he rode Tom's tongue.

"Damn boy, that's the stuff!" Mike cried out as he rode Tom's tongue. Mike began bouncing, riding Tom's mouth as he panted in pleasure. He tugged at his nipples while grabbing Tom's hair and really burying his face in his ass.

Tom groaned at the sensory overload. He hadn't even touched his cock but he knew he was going to bust soon. He began bucking his hips at every touch of the unknown man. With a loud moan and a particularly nice push of his tongue, he came, staining the jockstrap with his cum.

'MMMPH, okay boy, get up. It's time for more fun." Mike rose, leaving Tom lying on the bed with nothing to do. He heard the clink of metal and felt the weight at the foot of the bed shift. He could feel bare legs against his own thighs and imagined that the man between them was lining his tool up with Tom's hole. He smiled and waited, needing to be fucked.

Instead, he felt Mike's rough hand pull down the pouch of the jockstrap, finally releasing his cock which was now only semi-hard. He felt Mike's grip and almost immediately jolted up as he began to rub the sensitive head, scooping up all the cum that hadn't soaked in yet. Once Tom was hard again, Mike spoke.

"Okay boys, I'm going to ride you both, one at a time. Whoever is in my when I cum get's to fuck the other, so you better be good, understand?" With that, he opened himself with his cum covered fingers and forced himself onto Tom's erection. Tom groaned as he was ridden, not being able to move much, he still managed to thrust up into Mike.

"Please, sir, can the blindfold be removed? I want to see you, I want to watch you as you ride me. Please, sir?" he begged, forcing his cock up into Mike.

Mike pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Tom squinted under the harsh lights before his eyes adjusted and he smiled, finally realizing who the newcomer was.

"Hello, Justin."

"Hi, Mr. Scavo!" the boy responded as he began his turn at fucking Mike's hole.

Tom looked over the boy and smiled, realizing that Justin's ankles were chained to the same bedposts. His arms were behind his back and, Tom suspected, handcuffed there. He also had a collar on around his throat with a thin metal leash hanging from it, clutched in Mike's hand.

"Like our new toy?" Mike asked as he rode the young man.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I do." Tom smiled at Justin, letting their legs brush against each other as he thrust into Mike.

"He isn't as devotedly obedient. He's very playful. It's interesting. I got him on loan from Bree's boy, Andrew."

"Oh, he's a pretty little thing. Got a great ass. I bet he loves having it fucked," Tom responded.

"Actually," Justin cut in, "he's quite the top. Great cock. He's even fucked Mr. Solis a few times. Mr. Solis isn't his like I am, but they do enjoy playing every now and then."

"Oh, and I thought Gabi was the one cheating," Mike joked as he switched back to riding Tom.

"Yeah. She thinks she's so discreet about it. She doesn't even know that Mr. Solis has a camera set up to record it and he jerks off to John shoving his big tool inside of her wishing it was him," Justin said.

"Oh, so Carlos is the power-bottom?" Tom moaned out as he was ridden.

"Probably about as much of one as you are, pet," Mike said. He pulled the leash until Justin was leaning forward enough that he could twist his head and force his tongue into the younger man's mouth. "Oh, I'm getting close, boys."

"Well, I can't have Tom winning, and I don't want to play unfair so... make room, Tommy. We're going to double-stuff him."

"Oh, boys, you naughty boys. I like where this is going. Do it and do it well, otherwise I'll punish you both."

"Mmm, come on Justin, get your dick in this hole. My master needs it, I can feel it. It's just begging to be stretched and fucked and used."

"Thanks for the invitation, Mr. Scavo," Justin said with a wink as he drew out the man's name. He pressed the head of his cock against Mike's already filled hole and began to slowly rub against it and Tom's cock.

"Boy, if you don't get that tool inside of me in 5...4..." Mike began counting down as his already stretched hole was teased with the possibility of another cock.

"Sir, yes sir!" Justin practically cried out as he thrust in. With a hard push, the right angling, and a little help from Mike, Justin entered into the man. "Mission accomplished, sir!" he said with a goofy grin and salute.

"Not quite, boy... you got out of the cuffs?"

"Wasn't that difficult. Now, why don't you just enjoy what I can really do," Justin taunted as he reached forward and grasped Mike in his arms. He quickly took his leash and wrapped it around Mike's wrists, securing them while he finished removing his handcuffs. He began to powerfully thrust into the older man, forcing his hardness alongside of Tom's as the man thrust as hard as he could. Mike's moans were loud enough to fill the air and high enough that you wouldn't assume this man's man would be capable of them. Yet, here he was, moaning like a whore and panting like a bitch in heat as he was fucked.

"God yes, oh yes, mmm, fuck me. Fuck me!" he cried out as he began to tug at his cock, jerking it furiously to unleash his load. He felt Justin's hands begin working on his nipples as his mouth attacked his neck, sending Mike over the edge. He came, shooting his load across Tom's chest and face as the man below him unleashed once again, this time into his master's ass. Justin was the last to cum, spraying deep inside of Mike with his final thrust.

Just extracted himself and then helped Mike climb off of Tom's now deflating cock. They piled onto the bed next to Tom, each undoing one of his arms.

"God, I thought you were going to leave me in there forever," he cried out before scooping up Mike's cum and licking it clean.

With a satisfied smile, the 3 men settled in to watch a football game, Mike and Justin lying naked, and Tom once again stretched out, as they'd done his arms up again after a few minutes. The only difference was now Tom was being fucked with a vibrator by the men at their discretion, and the jockstrap was once again in place to collect all of his cum for Justin. After all, it was his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, lovelies. Sorry it took so long. College is a bitch! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please, don't be shy. Leave me your reviews, praise, or criticism. It's all welcome. Also, just stop by to say hey, tell me how you are, tell me something you'd like to see, or maybe chat me up on an idea we could work together on. ;) Love you all!**


End file.
